


【ME】For one night , for one lifetime 2

by polaris12



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 18:16:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19431469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polaris12/pseuds/polaris12





	【ME】For one night , for one lifetime 2

2.  
爱德华多微笑，冲马克亮了亮一口整齐的白牙，手下小刀角度顺势一偏，长长的苹果皮瞬间被斩断在地。  
Facebook的CEO情不自禁地抖了抖。  
“你。”青年冷静地开口控诉，“上了我一晚，四次，甚至更多；至少有一次没有戴套，还没给我做清理；我醒来后饿得要死，而你竟然还想分走房间里唯一的这个苹果。”  
“马克·扎克伯格，究竟是谁给你的胆子，你知不知道我一个电话，就会有100个巴西黑手党在酒店楼下等着把你揍成猪头？”  
马克张了张嘴，什么也没说，他拿过放在枕头边的手机，在屏幕上按了一下，手机开始自动播放一段音频：  
粘腻的水声，亲吻声，一刻也不间断的喘息与呻吟声，一把软糯的巴西嗓音正带着哭腔撒娇：“给我，啊……不要停下……先生、嗯……求你了……”  
“求我什么？”暴君的声音也不再冷静，充斥着满满的侵略气息和情欲气息。  
“求你——”一声猝地惊喘，青年不知道受到了什么刺激，哭腔更加支离破碎，他哭得上气不接下气，继续用绵软的声音撒娇，“求你……进去……继续用力地操我，把我干到射出来……”  
“如你所愿。”  
录音戛然而止。  
“Opps。”马克好整以暇地耸耸肩，“幸好留了一手。现在我可以回答你刚才的那个问题了。”  
他挑衅地摇了摇手里的手机。  
“是你给我的胆子。”  
爱德华多的脸色由白变青，又由青转红，他深吸了一口气，努力让自己的语气听上去和蔼可亲一点：  
“删掉。”  
“然后我就等着被楼下的100个巴西黑手党揍成猪头？”  
“听着，删掉录音，然后我们当作什么也没发生过。如果要签保密协议，我给你签；在之后也保证不会再因为这件事情为难你。一夜情而已，你不吃亏。”  
马克思索了一会儿。  
“成交。”他点点头。  
为了表示不再追究此次事件的诚意，爱德华多咬牙切齿地把他刚削好的苹果分了马克一半。

草草地冲了个澡，从床头捡到浴室再捡到玄关，爱德华多终于找齐了他的一身衣服。  
内裤和衬衫上都沾着奇怪的液体，幸好外套和裤子还能穿，虽然皱皱巴巴的，走出去倒也不会被人看出太大异样。  
“需要我订做一套新的给你吗？”在床上敲电脑的那个geek还在不知死活地发话。  
“不需要。”爱德华多强忍着把他从23楼丢下去的冲动。“我走了。保密协议如果拟好的话，让你的律师联系我。”  
他一边在心里咒骂马克一边走出房间，坐电梯来到酒店一层。弄清楚自己现在所在的位置后，立马打电话叫了一辆车回家。  
——我再也不会参加那些该死的派对了。  
萨维林家的小公子恨恨地在内心记下了所有出现在昨天那个派对上的人的名字，决定将这些人剔除出他的意向合作名单；至于Facebook，和那个该死的马克·扎克伯格……  
希望再也不要见到他。  
但严格来说昨天晚上他也算救了自己。  
那算救吗？那叫趁人之危。  
但其实也不是完全没有爽到……  
一个geek的体力凭什么这么好？？？  
爱德华多一边胡思乱想，一边在回家的车上睡了过去。他实在是很疲倦，因此没有发现，自己走出客房、和出现在酒店大堂的身影，都被隐藏在暗处的镜头悄悄收了进去。

马克也在不久后离开了酒店。  
虽然很舍不得那条音频，但最终他还是删除了——对于他这个身份的人来说，这种东西留在手机里无疑是个定时炸弹。  
并且他有直觉，自己和这只巴西小鹿的故事，还远没有完结。  
马克回到家，又精神抖擞地写了一下午的代码，顺便停留在爱德华多的Facebook主页，刷新了一千零一遍。  
巴西小鹿很少分享内容，页面也很简洁，情感状态是“单身”。  
当克里斯开始疯狂用电话轰炸马克的时候，他正在盯着那个“单身”的状态傻笑。  
“马克。”  
“怎么了？”  
“你在哪里，在干什么？”  
克里斯一副如临大敌的口气，让马克觉得莫名其妙，“我在家，在看Facebook，怎么了？”  
“你在看Facebook？”  
“是啊。”  
马克清楚的听到了电话那头克里斯捏指骨的声音。  
“那么目前排名第一的那个热门话题，你难道没有看到吗，马克？”  
马克点进Trending News，看到热门话题的那一瞬间，他差点直接从椅子上摔下来。  
“马克·扎克伯格和爱德华多·萨维林地下恋情曝光！”  
配图是昨晚他们黏黏糊糊地在酒店走廊里接吻的照片，以及早上两个人一前一后离开酒店的照片。  
马克很生气，他几乎要拍案而起了。  
“是哪个记者拍的？”他质问克里斯，“爱德华多可比照片里好看多了！“

十分钟之内，马克接了无数个电话。达斯汀问需不需要把话题撤掉，兰迪骂他谈恋爱竟然还瞒着姐姐，公开恋情这件事为什么不让她这个营销总监去做？Twitter CEO威廉姆斯指责他的新闻给服务器流量带来了巨大压力，Tumblr的戴维直接问马克，他是不是准备用这种方式搞垮自己的网站？  
马克敷衍地挂断了所有电话，然后望着电脑发呆，事实上，他现在也没想好下一步怎么办。  
到了晚上，克里斯和达斯汀来了。  
克里斯在看到马克的那一瞬间就冲了上来，看样子是想把他掐死，达斯汀赶快从背后紧紧地抱住了他。  
“解释。”克里斯浑身都散发着可怕的低气压。“你们在谈恋爱吗？”  
“你谈恋爱竟然不告诉我们。”达斯汀委屈地控诉。  
“没有谈恋爱。”马克一时间不知道怎么解释，“我们只是昨晚偶然遇到……”  
“然后就去开房了？”  
“如果你要这么说的话，是的。”  
“你被肖恩附身了吗？”  
马克皱了皱眉，“我不搞实习生。”  
“是实习生倒好了。”克里斯仰天长叹，“你知道你睡的是谁吗？爱德华多·萨维林，迈阿密萨维林家族的幼子，纽约鼎鼎大名的投资人，不止在金融圈有名，他那张脸也是娱乐八卦媒体的最爱。现在你们俩被拍到在一起了，你以为他们会轻易放过这个话题吗？”  
“我们可以冷处理。”达斯汀提议。  
“不可能。”克里斯摇摇头，“以目前的热度来看，这事儿一时半会根本平息不了。而且你别忘了，马克，我们即将面临C轮融资，股东和投资人那边你准备怎么应对？”  
马克张了张嘴，还没来得及说话，就被克里斯的手机铃声打断了。  
“但愿别又是那些如狼似虎的媒体。”克里斯哀叹一声，“我出去一会儿。”  
两分钟过后，他回来了。  
“是《硅谷密报》吗？”达斯汀没心没肺地开着玩笑。  
“不是。”克里斯扶额，“比那个糟糕多了。”  
“是萨维林先生的律师，他说想和我们谈一谈。鉴于萨维林家的家族背景，马克，我先确认一下，这次谈判我们可以带保安部的同事一起过去么？”

-tbc-


End file.
